Iced Out/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Masko: Heh! Whoo! Ha, ha! Come on! Hee, hee! (He lands onto Axel's bed where the aforementioned boy is sleeping) Whoo! Ha, ha! Whoo! Ha, ha, ha! Whoo! (Axel opens his eyes when Masko had leap onto him) Wakey, wakey! Is the winter wonder. Axel: I need my sleep, Masko. It's a school day. We can wrestle when I wake up. Masko: You cannot go to the school if it is canceled for the snow! (He stretches his arms and legs) Now we have all day for wrestle! (Axel groans and yawns, waking himself up) Axel: Wrestling is your specialty, not mine. (Masko pushes Axel's shoes to him) Why do something I'm not even good at? (Galileo appears, wearing a Santa hat) Galileo: Santa selfie! (Galileo takes a selfie of himself) Bearbarian: Snow tires! Bobbie Blobby: Cool! (Sarge Charge is putting his feet onto his toy skis) Sarge Charge: Bindings locked! Ready for test run. Hup! (Sarge Charge leaps down onto the green race-car track, sliding down before leaping up to his base) Axel: Wait. Snow? (He opens a nearby window, causing him to shiver by the cold) Hold on. What? How is there a snow day in the spring? Sarge Charge: Huh! Good question, kid. Something ain't right. This is no ordinary storm. Axel: Then let's go investigate the scene of the ice crime. Axel: Whoa! This is weird! Bearbarian: Hmm. Reminds me of Dimmerian frost storms! Axel: Is that a made-up Bearbarian realm? Bearbarian: Perhaps. (Axel goes to where the stairs leading to the porch) Axel: Well, let's go have a look. (He nearly gets himself slip down the stairs. He sighs in relief when he balances himself) Whoa! (slips on the ice and falls down) Aaah! (Bearbarian arrives with his Monster Jeep. The rest of the Power Players team all follow him) Bearbarian: You need snow tires. Masko: And the teammates. Axel: Fine. Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) Action Axel: Let's roll into the frozen tundra of Dimere. (The Power Players team all hop inside the Monster Jeep, and Bearbarian starts driving on the ice. Masko chuckles while Bearbarian is driving) Bearbarian: Who's there? (The Power Players all sees a toy) Ice Crusher: I can introduce myself… (The toy uses his hockey stick and creates numerous sharp icicles toward the Jeep, but Bearbarian hits the brake before the Jeep get hit) Bearbarian: What treachery! Ice Crusher: How's it going? Sarge Charge: (holds out his blaster) Infiltrator at ten o' clock! Action Axel: Sarge! Just because we don't know him doesn't make him bad. Ice Crusher: Bad? Me? Nah. I'm Ice Crusher! Madcap sent me to chill out the town so no one gets in his way. (A large chunk of ice beneath him is formed) But I have goals of my own. Ha, ha! Goals! Like, I challenge you to some hockey, ‘cause that's what I love, eh! Action Axel: You want to play us in hockey? (Ice Crusher knocks a hockey puck at Masko, knocking him down. Action Axel looks at Masko in surprise) Huh? Ice Crusher: Nah. I wanna beat you in hockey. But if you can beat me in the rink, I won't plunge your house into the new ice age. Waddaya say, eh? Game on? (puts on a mask) Action Axel: Hey! That's my catchphrase! Game definitely on! (Ice Crusher blasts out glacier of ice around the Power Players to form a hockey rink) Doesn't seem like a fair fight. Each side should have the same number of players. Ice Crusher: Icing some right up. (Ice Crusher's hockey teammates suddenly appear) Happy now? Sarge Charge: Don't let him get under your skin. Action Axel: I don't even know the rules of hockey! Bearbarian: But a team is a team. If we bind together, we will be invincible. Masko: Sticks? The puck? Slide-slide-slide. Hit. How hard can it be? (Ice Crusher knocks another hockey puck at Masko) Oh! Hard. Action Axel: Hey! No fair! Ice Crusher: Whatever! (knocks another hockey puck at Masko) Masko: Oh, no! (Action Axel catches the puck before it hits Masko) Action Axel: You and your bunch of copies are no match for my team. (breaks the hockey puck into pieces) Get ready to eat some ice! Announcer: Power Players versus Ice Crushers! (Ice Crusher is on an ice-made organ, playing the music for the opening game) Action Axel: So, sticks, the puck, slide-slide-slide, hit. Who's got defense? Galileo: Just call me, Goal-lieo! (leaps in front of his team's net) (Nearby, the music has stopped playing, starting the game) Ice Crusher: Skate, skate, skate, skate, right. Skate, right. (Action Axel skates toward Ice Crusher to hit the puck, but Ice Crusher passes it to his yellow uniform teammate) Action Axel: Whoa! Ice Crusher's yellow uniform teammate: As if, eh! Action Axel: Whoa! (Action Axel skates toward the teammate, but he knocks him down before he gets to the puck) Masko: I get them! (Masko stretches his arm to grab the puck) Ice Crusher's yellow uniform teammate: Check you wish, newbs! (Another one of Ice Crusher's teammates blocks Masko's arm from grabbing the puck) Bobbie Blobby: Think it's funny? Ice Crusher's yellow uniform teammate: Hilarious! (Ice Crusher's blue uniform teammate creates an ice slope and the yellow uniform member skates up, avoiding Bobbie Blobby) Bobbie Blobby: That's not fair! Ice Crusher's yellow uniform teammate: Everything's game in my game. Dude! Bobbie Blobby: What? Bearbarian: Roar! (One of Ice Crusher's teammates creates an ice cage, trapping Bearbarian) Galileo, defense! Galileo: I got it! I got it! Action Axel: I'm on it, Galileo! Ice Crusher's yellow uniform teammate: Never gonna happen! (The yellow uniform teammate and Action Axel both skate onto the ice wall. The yellow uniform teammate passes the puck to Ice Crusher) Galileo: Missed by a mile! Ice Crusher: Not a miss, an assist! (Ice Crusher hits the puck like a baseball and the puck flies toward Galileo, knocking him backwards) Galileo: Oof! I haven't got it! (The Ice Crushers score their first point. Bearbarian angrily roars as the Ice Crushers team all laugh) Ice Crusher: Losers! Action Axel: Come on, team! Let's get some points on that board! Ice Crusher: No chance! Action Axel: We'll see about that! (captures the puck) Hey, tall ice creepies. Any chance you let me through! Ice Crusher: Nope. Action Axel: Didn't think so. Masko! (passes the puck to Masko) Masko: Yes! I will be the assist! (starts slipping) Whoa! Oof! Who makes the ice so slippery? Ice Crusher's blue uniform teammate: Aww… Tough turnover! (Bearbarian knocks him away) Bearbarian: Here's a tougher one! Roar! I think I might like this hockey stuff! (Ice Crusher's purple uniform teammate blasts some ice in front of Bearbarian's feet, distracting him to capture the puck) Grr! Ice Crusher's purple uniform teammate: Right won't help you, eh! (Sarge Charge arrives and grabs the purple uniform member's arm) Sarge Charge: You're mighty proud for a cheater! (The purple uniform member tosses Sarge Charge away) Ice Crusher's purple uniform teammate: Don't get mad at us for being better than you, plastic. Sarge Charge: You did not just call me plastic! Ice Crusher's teammate: Call ‘em like we see ‘em! (Three Ice Crushers members circle around Sarge Charge and knocks him up into the air) Sarge Charge: Aaah! (lands back on the ground) Ice Crusher's purple uniform teammate: Over to you, me! Ice Crusher's blue uniform teammate: And from me to the goal, you! Sarge Charge: Bobbie! Take the goal! We need a defensive wall, pronto! Bobbie Blobby: No can do! The subzero temperature is jamming the clay in my cannon! (As time goes on, Galileo has continued to fail to catch the puck before it hits the net) Galileo: Got it! Got it! Got it! Got it! (Now the Ice Crushers has ten points while the Power Players still have zero) Think I need to study more for this role. Action Axel: What happened? You had it! (Galileo starts shivering) Galileo: I'm cold-blooded! Without heat, I have no energy. Bearbarian: We need some offense. Bobbie Blobby: I find it all pretty offensive. Action Axel: He means goals. We need to score! Masko: Let me be goalie! Galileo: I've never left a role early, but I'll make an exception today. Ice Crusher: (chuckles while playing the organ again) Time out! Action Axel: I hate to admit it, but Ice Crusher might be crushing us. Bobbie Blobby: Make sense. It is in his name. Sarge Charge: Now's no time for attitude, Bobbie! Bobbie Blobby: Me? You botched the opener! (Behind the Power Players, the Ice Crushers have created a snowman of Action Axel. They mockingly laugh at their opposing team as a member knocks down the snowman) Ice Crusher: You wanna give up an' go? That's good by me, eh! No beating the best anyway, you know! Galileo: He's right. He's the best and we have no idea what we're doing. Masko: He just getting the more powerful. What good come from doing the hockey when we're not the best? Action Axel: You do things you're not good at to get better at them. Hmm. We may have had a tough start here, but we also learned a lot. Masko: I learn I cannot skate. Bobbie Blobby: I learned my clay can freeze. Galileo: I learned that hockey is a winter sport and I'm a summer player. Action Axel: We take what we learned and get better from it. Bearbarian: Or this snow day is gonna last forever. Ha! (creates a snow angel) Galileo: Oh! This cold isn't bothering you, Bearbarian? Bearbarian: I'm all insulation, head to claw. Ice Crusher: No shame in givin' up! Action Axel: Even less in winning! (The game is about to continue) Bobbie Blobby: Bring it on! Ice Crusher: I admire your guts, eh, but we all know how this ends. Action Axel: Huddle up for strategy, guys! We've got a game to win. (The game continues. Action Axel passes the puck to Sarge Charge) Sarge! Sarge Charge: On it, kid! (Ice Crusher's blue uniform teammate laughs as he creates an ice wall, blocking the puck from heading to the net) Ice Crusher's blue uniform teammate: Oops! Comin' in! (skates to the Power Players' side) Bearbarian: Yeah? Comin' down! (smashes his World Breaker hammer to the ground and creates a massive crater, knocking the blue uniform member away) Heh, heh! More hockey! (The camera zooms out to see that it turns out only the Monkey Toys' surrounding is covered in ice and not the nearby neighborhood) Ice Crusher: I'll give you more! (blasts at the crater) Action Axel: And I'll give you score! I may not have your skills, but I'm getting better every second! (blasts at the puck) Sarge, think outside the box! Sarge Charge: Done! (takes out two blasters and fire at the puck) Bearbarian: For the assist! (Bearbarian hits the puck, sending it flying to the Ice Crusher's net) Ice Crusher: The goalie! Ice Crusher goalie: Oh no, it'll goal back! (The Power Players score their first point. The team all cheer) Bobbie Blobby: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Action Axel: You got us on the board! Bearbarian: We got us on the board! I just counted on my team to be there, trying hard. Action Axel: Then let's try harder. Bearbarian: I like the sound of that. Ice Crusher: Oh, you wanna get serious now, eh? Action Axel: We do. But that silly mask might make it hard through all the laughs. (The Power Players all laugh) Ice Crusher: Penalty shot! (hits the puck to the Power Players' net) Blobbie Blobby: Here we go! Action Axel: Masko, ready? Masko: Masko born ready. (Bearbarian and Blobbie Blobby both stretch out Masko's body, blocking the puck from getting into the net) Sarge Charge: I got it! Ice Crusher's yellow uniform teammate: I got you, plastic! (The yellow uniform member uses his hockey stick and knocks Sarge Charge down. He's about to get to the puck, but Sarge Charge knocks him down) Sarge Charge: I told you not to call me “plastic”! (Nearby, Bearbarian is holding Galileo) Bearbarian: Okay, ready? (tosses up Galileo and he warms himself up from the heat) Galileo: Heat. Ready! (Galileo leaps up again and summons his shield) Ice Crusher: Where you think you're going, eh? (Ice Crusher blasts out an ice block near Galileo) Galileo: Strike to the winner's podium! (throws out his shield to cut the ice block in half) Goal! (uses his tail to knock the ice puck to the net) Action Axel: Way to slap-shot, G! And for me? (summons his Power Sword) (Action Axel uses his Power Sword and knocks the puck to the net, scoring another point for the team) Sarge Charge: You did it, kid! Now let's show him what else we learned! (As time goes on, the Ice Crusher goalie is unable to catch the puck) Ice Crusher goalie: I got it! I got it! I got it! I ain't got it. (The scores are now tied by ten) Ice Crusher: Oh, the shame. How? (The Power Players are all cheering) All right, amateurs! Looks like we're sudden death, eh. Next goal wins, and that's gonna be me! Action Axel: Whatever, Maple Leaf. We're up for the challenge. (Masko leaps onto Ice Crusher's blue uniform teammate, preventing him from hitting the puck) Masko: Wrestle check! Ice Crusher's blue uniform teammate: What are you doing? Masko: Still learning how to do the skate! Bobbie Blobby: I'm learning how to assist! (hits the puck) Bearbarian: And I'm learning how to hold back! (He puts on his mask and stomps on the ground, sending the puck to fly up) But not very well! Ice Crusher's yellow uniform teammate: Got it! (tries to catch the puck) Bearbarian: Yeah, you're gonna get it! (hits the Ice Crushers with the World Breaker, sending them back to their team's net and make them fly away from the Monkey Toys backyard) And good riddance. (The Power Players' score is now eleven to ten) Action Axel: We did it! Yeah! Bearbarian: (tosses up his World Breaker) I like this sport, except for the music. (The World Breaker destroys the ice-made organ, knocking the original Ice Crusher down from playing) Sarge Charge: Do you believe in miracles? Ice Crusher: But... I'm the best, eh! How could you beat me? Action Axel: I guess even if you're the best at something, there's still room to get better, so, for now, you should probably keep practicing and leave our house alone. Ice Crusher: Forget this. Back to the minors. Action Axel: Practice makes perfect. (The Power Players all laugh as they're about to play hockey again) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts